leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
娜美/技能数据
}} Abilities movement speed for 1.25 seconds. |innatedetail = Surging Tides is a passive ability that increases Nami's and her allies' movement speed whenever they are hit by any of her abilities. * Surging Tides will proc on allies if: ** They are in Aqua Prison's area of effect. ** They are one of the 3 targets hit by Ebb and Flow. ** They are the target of Tidecaller's Blessing. ** They are in Tidal Wave's area of effect when it passes. |firstname = Aqua Prison |firstpic = Aqua Prison.png |firstinfo = (Active): Nami sends a bubble into the air towards a targeted area. When it lands, it deals magic damage to all enemies in the area of impact and encases them into bubbles, lifting them into the air and stunning them for 1.25 seconds. *'Cost:' 60 mana |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Aqua Prison is a ground targeted area of effect ability that fires a projectile towards the target location. Upon impact, enemies in the area of effect take magic damage and they are stunned for 1.25 seconds. |secondname = Ebb and Flow |secondpic = Ebb and Flow.png |secondinfo = (Active): unleashes a torrent of water that bounces between allied and enemy champions. This ability can only bounce to each target once and hits up to 3 targets. On ally hits, Ebb and Flow heals the target and bounces towards a nearby enemy champion. On enemy hits, the tides deal magic damage and bounce off towards an allied champion. *'Cooldown:' 9 seconds |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Ebb and Flow is a targeted ability that can be cast on either an allied champion or on an enemy champion. When cast, Nami sends a blast of water that will bounce off her target towards another champion, alternating between allies (herself included) and enemies. When Ebb and Flow hits an allied champion, it is healed and the water will bounce towards an enemy champion. If Ebb and Flow hits an enemy champion, it deals magic damage and bounces towards an allied champion. * Even if Ebb and Flow is blocked by an enemy spell shield, the spell will still bounce off the target. * Ebb and Flow can only hit a maximum of 3 targets. The initial target will determine the order of the bounces: ** If cast on an enemy champion, the spell will hit as follows: enemy → ally → enemy. ** If cast on an allied champion, the spell will hit as follows: ally → enemy → ally. * If there is no appropriate unit for the middle bounce effect, such as if no enemy unit is around in an ally -> enemy -> ally bounce, only the initial cast will occur. * Ebb and Flow has a brief channel time upon cast before it activates. Nami will resume previous orders once the channel is complete. |thirdname = Tidecaller's Blessing |thirdpic = Aqueous Empowerment.png |thirdinfo = (Active): Empowers an allied champion for 5 seconds or until they have attacked 3 times. During this time, their basic attacks deal bonus magic damage and slow the target hit for 1 second. *'Cooldown:' 11 seconds |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Tidecaller's Blessing is a targeted ability that buffs the target allied champion for 5 seconds or until they have attacked 3 times, whichever comes first. During this time, the affected champion's autoattacks deal bonus magic damage and slow their target for 1 second. * Empowered attacks do not proc spell vamp or . * Empowered attacks do not pop spell shield. * Empowered attacks will damage and the slow will be negated. * Because allows hitting 3 targets with 1 attack, it can consume all Empowered attacks instantly. * Nami can cast Tidecaller's Blessing on herself. * Abilities that proc on-hit effects (e.g. ) will also apply the magic damage from Tidecaller's Blessing. |ultiname = Tidal Wave |ultipic = Tidal Wave.png |ultiinfo = (Active): Summons a tidal wave outward from Nami's position. The tidal wave briefly knocks up enemies that it comes into contact with, slows them and deals magic damage. The slow duration increases based on how far the tidal wave has traveled, with a minimum duration of 3 seconds and a maximum duration of 5 seconds. *'Range:' 2800 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Tidal Wave is a pass-through linear skillshot and line area of effect ability that sends a giant tidal wave in a straight line in front of Nami. Enemy units hit are briefly knocked into the air, take magic damage and are slowed for up to 5 seconds based on the distance the wave traveled before hitting them. }}